BA131
Synopsis Daniel's fourth round battle is against an eight-year-old Maria, but Daniel knows not to take her lightly. Maria takes control of the momentum of the battle with her Pachirisu's Sweet Kiss and U-Turn to swap for Azumarill, who defeats Daniel's Piloswine. Daniel has Weepinbell knock out Azumarill, but Pachrisu resumes Maria's control of the battle. When Daniel fights back with Tauros, Maria sends Banette into battle to keep Tauros burnt and retrained. After several tries, Tauros powered through Banette's restraints and knocked out the Ghost-Type with an explosive Wild Charge to win Daniel the match. Summary After Heather claims her victory, she had her post-match interview and her Pokémon healed. Afterward a boy, Garrett, is set to compete. Yazmyne is waiting for Heather very antsy because she wants to catch Daniel's fourth round battle, and she shares that it has long since begun. The episode spans to minutes before Heather's Crobat was felled by Stantler. Daniel is set to begin his fourth round against an eight-year old girl Maria. Daniel remembers the girl holding her Banette in the opening ceremonies with an older woman, who was detailed to be Maria's mother. As Maria is introduced, the emcee explains that Maria has been travelling with her parents across the Kanto region and has earned eight badges using paralyzing tactics with cute Pokemon. Her favorite and signature Pokemon appears to be the Banette that she always carries with her, like a doll. When the match begins. Maria decides to have a Pachirisu play as her first Pokemon while Danny luckily chooses Piloswine at the same time. Maria is devastated by the poor matchup, but Daniel, who has battled a Pachirisu before, knows that those electric rodents are very fast. Maria orders Pachirisu to attack with Swift. Piloswine charges in with Take Down, his natural bulk absorbing the impact of the stars. Pachririsu scurries away from Piloswine who crashes into a rock. However, Piloswine emerges unfazed and stuns Pachirisu with Icy Wind, which will slow down Pachirisu. Pachirisu scurries into the attack, braving it and jumps on Piloswine. The Ice-Type struggles to whip off Pachirisu, but the EleSquirrel Pokemon holds on and kisses Piloswine with Sweet Kiss. Pachirisu jumps off and Piloswine soon begins crashing into the battlefield's rocks in confusion. Maria in giggly childishness orders Pachirisu to use U-Turn. Pachrirsu glows bright green and slams into Piloswine hard with enough force to knock back the larger Pokemon. Pachirisu then darts into the air and glows white before returning itself to Maria's Pokemon. Maria then calls out her next Pokemon an Azumarill. Daniel as well as the others are confused as to what just happened. The referee indicates the recall as legal to everyone's confusion. At the same time as the announcer, Dante explains to his friends about the Bug-Type move: U-Turn, which recalls the Pokemon after use. As a tournament rule, trainers are not allowed to recall their Pokemon manually, but they can via attacks such as U-Turn, Volt Switch, or Baton Pass because they are side-effects of the attack. Heather says that with such a move, it is an excellent method to get around the tournament's rules. Yazmyne says that she expected Pachirisu to know Grass Knot to counter Ground-Types, but U-Turn really makes Maria's game much more of an effective team effort. With Piloswine confused and now at a type disadvantage, Maria already has Daniel in a corner. The battle between Azumarill and the confused Piloswine begins and Daniel tries to call out to his Pokemon. He is partially successful as when Daniel orders Mud Bomb, Piloswine uses another Icy Wind, which barely fazes Azumarill due to its type resistance. Azumarill blasts her opponent with Hydro Pump, which sends Piloswine crashing into a rock. The impact snaps Piloswine out of confusion and he is able to hit Azumarill in the face with Mud Bomb. Azumarill swipes away the mud and attacks with Power-Up Punch. Piloswine goes to collide with Azumarill with Take Down. The collision generates a moderate explosion, knocking back both Pokemon. Power-Up Punch increases Azumarill's power as part of the attack's side effect. Piloswine, however, keels over, unable to battle. Daniel remarks that Azumarill's Power-Up Punch looked stronger than normal even before Azumarill's attack boost. He argues that Azumarill has the Huge Power ability which would explain the power boost of Azumarill's. After Piloswine's defeat Yazmyne and her friends arrive and join Megan who has been closely watching the battle in silence. She welcomes her friends and explains the battle so far. Daniel recalls Piloswine and considers his next Pokemon. Knowing that Azumarill is also a Fairy-Type, Daniel goes for the type advantage with Weepinbel. The battle begins and Weepinbell tries to take the lead by attacking with Blizzard. Daniel comments that this commonly "cute" Pokemon know how to pack a punch. He orders Weepinbel to use Vine Whip. Weepinbell uses its vines to wrap around a rock and help it evade Blizzard. Weepinbell then lunges itself toward Azumarill to land a Poison Jab. Azumarill reacts by punching Golbat with Power-Up Punch without a command. Dante says that Pokemon have reflexed too and Azumarill is clearly not disobedient. Before Weepinbell can recover, Azumarill launches a Hydro Pump, but Golbat narrowly evades and he lands a powerful Razor Leaf. Azumarill is beginning to feel very tired and Weepinbell aims to end the battle with another Poison Fang. Azumarill quickly retaliates with Blizzard, which blasts Weepinbell back with the super-effective attack. Golbat regroups and instead lands a super-effective Venoshock, which knocks out Azumarill. Maria recalls her Fairy-Type on a job well done and return Pachirisu to the battle. Daniel is unfazed. Pachirisu swipes its tail to fire a Swift. Daniel has Weepinbell counter with Razor Leaf that destroys the stars into sparkling dust. Pachrisu scurries across the rocks and jumps off of them, lunging for Weepinbell. The Grass-Type dodges and Weepinbell lands a Poison Jabg. Pachirisu yelps in pain, but the little Maria tells Pachirisu to stay calm and use Nuzzle, a move that Yazmyne explains to her friends. Weepinbell is shocked by the attack and is paralyzed as part of Nuzzle's side effect. Weepinbell struggles to move well and Pachirisu takes advantage to land a powerful Swift attack. Weepinbell is still able to battle and attacks with oozes of Venoshock. Pachirisu scurries around the acidic attack and electrifies Golbat with another Nuzzle before finally knocking out Golbat with a second Swift attack. Pachirisu jumps for joy at its victory and Maria states that she's got to take out one more Pokemon before she's crowned the winner of the battle. Daniel trusts Tauros to end the battle for him. Heather gives Tauros his props, but she says that one Nuzzle attack and Maria has the battle won. As the battle begins, Pachirisu begins as usual with a Swift attacks that Tauros is unable to dodge. Tauros attacks with Zen Headbutt, and Pachirisu evades. The Electric-Type attacks with Nuzzle, but Tauros edges out against Pachirisu in speed and is able to evade. Tauros widens the distance between them and powers up with two Work Ups, Daniel hoping to end Pachirisu in a single strike. Maria knows Daniel's plan and has Pachirisu fire a lot of hearts toward Tauros with Sweet Kiss. Tauros counters with Hyper Beam, sending an orange blast that cuts through the hearts. Pachirisu tries to scurry behind rocks for evasion and defense, but Tauros' Hyper Beam is much too large and Pachirisu is caught in the impact of the Hyper Beam when it causes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Pachirisu, as a somewhat sturdy species, survives the attack but ultimately falls over unable to battle. Maria privately says that Tauros' Work Up boosts will cause her some troubles, but she trusts her last Pokemon, a Banette to end the battle for her. Banette jumps from Maria's arms and runs onto the battlefield. Yazmyne and her friends simply indicate that Maria is a very dangerous opponent simply observing her repertoire of Pokemon as Banette is an extremely tricky and versatile Pokemon to overcome. They agree that Maria has glided her way into the fourth round for a reason and she could probably make it to the semifinals if Daniel doesn't stop her. On the battlefield, Tauros intends to best Banette, which Maria doubts the Normal Type will be able to do. Banette takes the first move and attacks with Charge Beam, and Tauros matches the attack with Hyper Beam that results in an explosion. Blue balls of fire then burst though the explosion and burn Tauros. When the smoke clears, Maria explains that after using Hyper Beam, the user must recharge and that was the perfect time for her Banette to burn Tauros with Will-o-Wisp. She adds that the burn affliction will halve Tauros' attack power while inflicting damage. Maria says it's only a matter of time before Tauros faints. Daniel says that he's got a friend who beats the clock every time she performs, so if she can do it, so can he. Listening, Yazmyne uses the timer function on her PokeDex and times Daniel for five minutes. Yazmyne tells the others that she's just doing it for fun. Daniel orders Tauros to power up with Work Up, regaining even a little of that power. Tauros charges in with Zen Headbutt and Banette uses Embargo. Banette summons otherworldly chains from its body to restrain Tauros and stop his attack. Maria excitedly orders Charge Beam next and Banette blasts Tauros back, which in turn destroys the chains. Tauros is again inflicted by the burn. Daniel tells Tauros to build more power with Work Up once more. Tauros becomes hot red and then charges in again with Zen Headbutt. Banette stops Tauros with Psychic. Banette levitates Tauros and slams him on the ground. Banette proceeds to summon black ghostly chains of Embargo to restrain Tauros, who is again inflicted by burn. Dante comments that Maria would make a very dangerous coordinator. Tauros prepares another Work Up and Maria orders Banette to attack with Charge Beam to knock out Tauros immediately. Dantel orders Tauros to use Wild Charge. Tauros' new strength allows him to break through the chains of Embargo. Tauros is coated in an electric yellow and he charges toward Banette. The Ghost-Type releases Charge Beam but Tauros protected by the electricity of Wild Charge powers through the electric attack. Tauros rams Banette hard and the collective power boost from Work Up pays off, and Banette is rendered unable to battle. Tauros is afflicted by recoil and burn, causing him to stumble, but he maintains his ground in order to secure his victory and place Daniel in the battle rounds. Maria and Daniel's close battle earns applause from the stadium. Maria draws Banette's PokeBall and recalls her. Maria cries for her defeat, but she wipes her tears, saying there will be plenty more battles in the future. Maria wishes Daniel the best for the rest of the conference. Daniel and Maria shake hands and Yazmyne turns off her timer, remarking that Daniel had over a minute left before time ran out. At the end of the day, Yazmyne and her friends share a small celebration with their Pokemon as they all have advanced to the final rounds, except for Megan who will have her fourth round the next day. Heather points out that they will be battling each other soon, but Daniel reminds them that is the point of being rivals. Major Events *Daniel defeats Maria to advance to the Top 16 Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Maria *Trainers *Civilians *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Piloswine (Daniel's) *Weepinbell (Daniel's) *Tauros (Daniel's) *Zebstrika (Megan's) *Pachirisu (Maria's) *Azumarill (Maria's) *Banette (Maria's) *Snorlax *Throh *Arbok Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference